I'm Not Afraid of Anything
by MissB8604
Summary: AngelCollins [OneShot]...A scene where Collins and Angel forget their fears to be with one another, just a little snippet of their life together.


**Authors' Notes: Well it's around 1:35am (California time) and I'm contemplating a love that poured out of my dreams and there it went, into my writing. Hope you all enjoy. **

**I OWN NOTHING (but this story).**

**A few stanzas (in _italics_) are taken from "I'm Not Afraid of Anything" from the show Songs for a New World. **

**Please read, review and enjoy!**

It wasn't a secret that Collins and Angel were a pair now. It was something that the group smiled about. A lot of things were new to both of them and they wanted to take it as easy as possible but it was clear how fast they had fallen for one another. Easy was no longer an option for them. Angel's guard was completely down and Collins' fears had been exposed and were being stripped away.

They stood outside of the Life Café smoking a cigarette; the snow slowly fell touching Angel's nose as she held her face to it. Collins eyed her carefully, she mesmerized him. "You love the snow don't you?"

Angel opened her eyes, the snow blurring her vision a bit. "Yeah, I do. Don't you?"

Collins flicked the ashes off of the cigarette that's end was stained with Angel's lipstick. "Never really paid much attention to it 'til now I guess."

Smiling, Angel held out her hand grabbing a hold of Collins' pulling him toward her. Taking one more drag, Collins threw it down to the ground stomping it out. Angel placed his arms around her, but noticed how he hesitated. "You okay?"

The professor nodded his head, gesturing his head towards their friends that were slowly approaching. Angel knew when someone wasn't comfortable with her and it was written all over Collins like millions of tiny tattoos. She let go of him as she felt the pains of rejection beginning to seep through her red jacket. The frown was put away for later as she greeted her friends along with Collins.

After dinner and a margarita to get her over her loneliness Angel walked out of the Life Café getting ready to go home. Collins watched her as she left but ran after her anyway. "Angel wait!"

The drag queen held her jacket tightly around her as the snow fell heavily around them. "I'm gonna get going home."

"You know you can't walk by yourself, let me take you."

Angel quickly cut him off. "I'll be fine sweetie, I promise."

Collins knew that something was wrong with her, and he knew it had something to do with him in someway. "Look Angel…"

Holding out one of her manicured hands in protest, Angel shook her head. "I asked you if I was too much. I don't blame you for anything Collins, I know I'm a bit too much for anyone to handle." Sighing, Angel looked out onto the street as the cars whizzed by her. "I know when someone isn't comfortable with me, and you know what… I don't blame you. Maybe, this isn't what you thought it was."

Collins watched her walk away for a bit before it dawned on him that she was going to walk away from him, forever. "Hey! Who said I wasn't comfortable with you? I told you how beautiful you were and still are." He traced her cheek with his finger looking into her eyes. "Angel, I've never felt this way about anyone before. I guess I just…don't know how to handle it."

Angel weakly smiled at him. "Love hits you like that. Hard."

Collins chuckled, his smile brightening the entire street it seemed. She'd give anything to be able to experience that smile, including her heart. Slightly licking his dry lips, he held his freezing hands up to her face, his hands retaining the heat from her flushed cheeks. Slowly their lips met, not moving nor parting but staying, content. When their lips finally broke apart, Angel opened her eyes never taking them from the professor whose lips began to quiver. "I love you."

Collins swallowed the lump that grew into his throat. There was that word again, a word he had always heard of but never yet experienced himself. How could he be almost 30 and never even had a first love? It made him feel so juvenile, so damn inexperienced. How could he even stand next to the person that personified love? It would drive him insane, but he figured that there was a first time for everything. "I love you too."

-Dammit! Look at the way he hesitated, he doesn't love you Angel, he doesn't love you. Just forget it.-

"It's okay if you don't. I'll wait for you as long as you want…"

Collins pressed his index finger against her lips. "Shh baby. I love you."

She believed him with all of her heart, and she closed her eyes in ecstasy holding her arms out to the sky that cried little flakes of snow. She held her head back and laughed, it had been so long since she truly laughed out of pure happiness like this. Collins watched, his grin overcoming him until he too held onto her hands laughing. Spinning in the snow, Angel turned them both in circles, her platforms becoming buried in snow.

Having tired themselves out, Collins clumsily pulled Angel to him passionately kissing her still laughing. She too was still laughing as their lips clashed together, until Collins licked her bottom lip. It sent shivers down her spine as she opened her mouth to let their tongues explore the other. And there they stayed, in each others arms not afraid of anything or anyone. Fears were gone, insecurities flattened, it was only them and nothing more.

_I'm not afraid of anything  
Be it mountains, water, dragons, dark or sky  
I'm not afraid of anything  
Tell me where's the challenge if you never try  
So watch me fly  
I'm not afraid_

_I'm not afraid of anything  
Be it growing old or going out of style   
I'm not afraid of anything  
Who would give up what they want without a trial  
Another mile  
I'm not afraid_

_Listen to the calling of excitement  
Can you feel the pounding of my heart  
The lights are ready  
Pulse is steady  
I can start_

_And I'm not afraid of anyone  
I am sure to win with anyone at all  
I'm not afraid of anyone  
Not a soul alive can get behind this wall   
So let them call  
And watch them fall  
'Cause after all   
I'm not afraid_


End file.
